


A Random Meeting

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Random Meeting

River had long ago known that Lara was going to be here, she knew when and where and why, she needed to save the woman's life. Even if it was illegal. She had been determined to make it seem random. Lara had arrived not long ago and stood staring at River, who simply smiled. 

"Hello Sweetie."

"... I'm sorry... I thought..."

"Oh, don't worry... this place has been picked clean already..."

She smiles, holds a hand out. 

"Professor River Song..."

"Lara, Lara Croft."

River smiles. 

"Pleased to meet you... now... I don't mean to alarm you but I think something's ticking..."

She had begun to run, dragging Lara behind her.


End file.
